The Beginning and The End
by somethingoftheunknown
Summary: Dan Humphrey ran away from his first wedding. Unexpected, but he didn't regret it after all.


**So this is just a longer-than-my-usual oneshot. This was inspired by the bathroom. Actually I just thought of the plot in the bathroom like this other story that I hope would be posted up soon.**

**It's entitled _A Simple Story. _Coming Soon.**

**

* * *

**

**Dan.**

You ran away from your wedding (never thought you'd do that). That was not supposed to happen because you're Dan Humphrey and she's Serena van der Woodsen (yes... the love of your life and all her golden glory).

You should be thanking the gods above that you're even standing here, inside this chapel, beside your father, waiting for the girl of your dreams to come in and marry you, but you run away from it.

The 'Wedding March' plays and everybody gasps at her beauty, at her perfection as she walks down the aisle, but you run away from it.

When she takes her place beside you, your heart thumps so loud and so fast, you're sure that you love this girl, you're in love with her, but you run away from it.

The priest asks her the question and you aren't sure what you want her to answer. You aren't sure what to feel when she said,

"I do."

She looks at you in the eyes and her tone is so sincere you almost decide that you should just say 'I do' already and kiss her. Almost. Instead you figured out (heard) that something was wrong and you were so sure only you could tell... that's why you ran away.

The priest asks you the same question and you don't answer imediently. Seconds later, the air gets heavier and everybody is staring at you (you half-expected some kind of Katy Perry song to play in the background).

Instead, you lean in forward and whisper the question you've been asking in your head for a while now. When you pull back, she couldn't look at you in the eye. That was all you need.

You lean in forward again and hugged her and kissed her forehead and you know everybody is confused as you whisper your parting words to Serena.

That's when you run.

* * *

**Blair.**

You're at your best friend's wedding and you know you should be happy. Except you aren't.

There's something wrong with your best friend , you're sure. No matter how much denial and convincing acting there is on Serena's part, you know her too well, because you're Blair Waldorf. You know her so well you even know _who._

So it doesn't surprise you that the groom looks so in love (it almost made you pity him) while the bride looks uncertain. Nobody notices because they're blinded by her beauty (typical), but you do, because you know her too well.

It doesn't surprise you that there was only one 'I do' spoken throughout the occasion.

It doesn't surprise you that the wedding didn't turn out right.

It doesn't surprise you that Serena van der Humphrey never existed.

What does surprise you though, is that Humphrey was the one who didn't say 'I do'

It surprises you that Humphrey was the one that stopped the wedding.

That Humphrey was the one that ran away.

That he's the one to let go.

So maybe you followed him.

* * *

**Dan.**

You sit on the steps (yes... the one on the Met), which reminds you so much of your high school days. The time when you were so in love with the blonde you just left in front of the altar a couple of minutes ago (you still are), and she was still in love with you (hopefully).

After a few minutes of random thoughts flowing in and out of your brain (because you seriously don't want to think about what just happened), something that feels like a rolled-up-magazine-turned-weapon hits the back of your head.

"Ow! Blair?" You look at the girl that always seem to scare the shit out of you (still does). Her arms were crossed and there's that rolled-up-newspaper(wasn't a magazine after all)-used-as-a-weapon in her hand.

"Why did you do that?" she demanded.

You sigh and bury your face in your hands for a second, you look up and meet her eyes.

"I love her. I really do. I probably won't ever stop loving her." you started and both of you knew that it was true "She just doesn't feel the same way about me anymore."

She sighed too. You know that she knew already, she's Serena's best friend after all. She sat down beside you and once again, hit you with that improvised weapon of hers.

"What the hell was that for?" you asked while taking it from her hand and placing it beside you. You have no interest in getting hit by that newspaper-she-probably-bought-off-a-stand-just-to-hit-him-with again.

"For making me plan a wedding that would never happen."

"Well we did finish almost half of it." you laugh "Although that beautiful wedding reception would have gone to waste."

"I know, right!" she said half-annoyed "I worked my butt off to a wedding I knew would end in disaster."

"Well I'm sorry about that."

You were still chuckling when her face changes and her tone deepens a little bit when she says,

"It's Nate, you know?"

The sudden change in topic caught you off guard.

"Ahh... Golden-boy Archibald. How could I compete with that?" you know you sound hurt (because you are) and you know she can hear it (because you didn't bother to hide it).

"You love her more." she says, and this time you can't say anything "You stopped the wedding, not Nate. You love her more."

"But she loves him more." you try, but you ended up saying it shakily and you know you're about to cry.

You try to leave because you're not supposed to be the one who cries, you're the one who left the altar. But then you can't stand up straight until you feel arms around your neck.

"It's okay." you hear her whisper in your ear.

All you can do now is bow your head and cry.

* * *

**Blair.**

"You're Randolph D. Hall!" you exclaimed while you were having one of your many coffee chats.

"Shh!" he says while looking around the room nervously. You could tell that he's mentally cursing himself for his little slip-up. "Okay... maybe I am Randolph Hall."

"Oh my god. I read all your books." you said.

He looks at you, surprised and amused (mostly amused).

"All of them?" he asked, referring to the three of his books that became a best-seller (which is all of his books).

You duck your head to hide the blush that was creeping to your cheeks.

"Yes..." you quietly answer.

"W-well... um... a-actually..." he's stuttering so you imediently look up to find him scratching the back of his head (a nervous habit). "One of those books were..."

"What?" you asked.

"... about you."

You stare at him in shock as he looks down to his coffee cup. You try to figure out which book was about you.

His first book, _Falling Up_, seems to be an autobiography of sorts; and the second one, _Always, Sometimes, Never_, it seems, was about him and Serena. The third one, _Thin Lines_(your favorite) was, as it turns out, about you.

"You're a good writer." you finally said.

His head shot up and he smiles.

"Was that a compliment?"

* * *

**Dan.**

It was a bright summer morning when you got the news. You were waiting for Blair inside your usual coffee shop (like always). She's become your personal critic of sorts, and you're working on your fourth novel (which, you haven't realize yet, was about you and her).

She walks in, messy papers (your story) in hand, and a worried look on her face. She sits down and you wait.

"Serena and Nate are engaged." she finally said and is waiting for your reaction.

"Well good." you say, because you want Serena to be happy. At least, your sacrifice didn't go to waste... and because it hasn't really quite sunk-in yet.

She seems to know this.

You discuss the story with her until she has to go back to the firm, and you need to type-up a story for the New Yorker (your cover-up job).

It hasn't sunk-in yet.

You were exhausted when you got home (and as much as you would love to please the readers, it isn't the Humphrey loft). You flop on the bed and close your eyes in hopes of getting some sleep.

It sunk in.

The love of your life is engaged . The love of your life is engaged to your best guy-friend because you let her go. Now you're alone in the penthouse that used to house you and your supposed-to-be-wife because you let her go to another man.

Right before you wallow in self-pity, the elevator chimes, followed by a knock on the door. You open it to find Blair Waldorf standing there, bearing snacks and books.

You feel better already.

* * *

**Blair.**

He kisses you for the first time the morning after you find out about Serena and Nate.

You wake up and your still amusing yourself with the fact that he's probably the only guy in the planet that gets comforted by snacks, books and movies. He's cooking in the kitchen and he's cooking what probably will be your best breakfast ever.

Waffles. Of course.

He watches you eat, you notice. You're not sure if it's because he wants to say something or if it's just your first time eating a Humphrey-made waffle and he's waiting for your reaction.

But oh my god, they didn't lie, these waffles are the best thing that ever entered your mouth, so you don't care anymore.

After breakfast he stands up and thanks you for (always) being there and kisses you.

You don't kiss back because you know he's still in love with your very blonde best friend.

You tell him this (except you used Serena) and he looks down at his feet.

You leave.

Later that afternoon you were in your room, reading his new novel that isn't complete yet (you also haven't realized that it was about you and him).

You hear the elevator ding, so you left your room only to be met by Dan Humphrey, flowers and chocolate in hand.

You're worried that he didn't get what you said earlier, but you read what was written on the heart-shaped box of the chocolate and you try not to laugh.

(Instead of 'Will you be mine?' it was 'Will you still be my good friend/personal critic/sometimes saviour... maybe even just a frenemy/acquaintance/random-guy-that-you-always-seem-to-see-in-a-coffee-shop?.. please.')

You go for good friend and personal critic.

* * *

**Dan.**

You constantly remind yourself that you should move on from Serena. Why? 1) She's happy. 2) You should be happy too. 3) Because that's the only thing left to do.

Blair calls you (not that unusual) and her tone was dark (okay... that's unusual). You think of what date is it.

June 26. Her father's death anniversary.

"Want me to come over?" you ask.

"No. Come to the airport."

You've never had such a longer drive in your life (and you've never hated traffic so much in your life).

"Can you go with me to France?" she asks, eyes downcast.

"Sure." you imediently answer. No way were you gonna abandon her.

You sit in first class (which you're still not used to yet) beside Blair and you watch her as she looks at the clouds. You gave her hand a light squeeze and she smiles at you appreciatively (then she goes back to her window-gazing). You try not to worry too much.

You meet Roman (you know... Harold's partner), and he too, has a sullen expression on his face, but he welcomes you warmly.

At night (while you were in search of the bathroom) you hear her crying.

"Blair..?" You carefully open the door.

You find her crying on her bed, hugging a framed picture of her and her father. You quickly run to her and you hug her and she holds on to you.

You let her tell stories that you've already heard and some things you haven't (Blair-bear).

The next day, in the cemetery, you watch her as she tells him about Yale, her job as a lawyer, about you, about how she misses him so much and that she knows that he's watching her. There were tears here and there, but you still hold on to her hand as you two walk out.

You find yourself constantly reminding yourself that you and Blair are just friends.

* * *

**Blair.**

The day came. Nate and Serena's wedding.

You came because Serena's still your bestfriend (though you know that she's sharing the title), and he came because he insists (and Nate's still his friend), but there's the feeling that he came because you came (or that he came because he wants to see Serena).

You watch him the whole time.

When he talks with Nate, you can't see anything in him that even resembles to anger or hatred or even just a little bit of jealousy.

He talks with Serena (yes... you were still watching him) and you can see that he still loves her, but you think that maybe he's not in love with her anymore.

He's finally moved on (you can tell when he says he takes full credit of their relationship).

Now you're just really happy for Serena. She's finally got the right Prince Charming. Now... if only you find yours.

You see Dan at the corner of your eye and you leave with him (you think you found it).

* * *

**Dan.**

You kiss her for the second time on the streets of New York, right after your ex's wedding. This time she kisses you back.

You decide to walk home from the wedding because it was a good night out (and you really want to spend a longer time with her). After very little convincing, she's walking right beside you, chattering about how great it is that Serena and Nate are finally married. She knows that it doesn't hurt you anymore, and she's right (as usual).

You suddenly stop and she asks you what's wrong.

"I like you... a lot." You scratch the back of your head and you feel like you're in high school again. Except this time, instead of that golden-haired beauty that you were in love with your whole life, you're standing in front of her best friend, the girl that used to make your life hell. The girl that is now making you fall in love all-over again.

She scoffs and you're looking at your shoes (you can practically hear her roll her eyes).

"What are you? In high school? Do it properly!."

You want to laugh but you were too nervous as you take three long strides to reach her.

You hold her waist as you kiss her and you know that this isn't what she meant by 'properly', but she's kissing back and it's still the most unromantically romantic thing that you've done in your life.

* * *

**Blair.**

You have your first (official couple-) fight on a Friday night. You don't even remember what it was about (actually you do, but you would rather say it was because of a sandwich than say it was because of a Chuck Bass.)

Since you two are the most stubborn people in the world, it takes you a month to make-up.

(A whole month of depressing music, black coffee, lots of chocolate, random emo moments and long staring contests with the phone.)

You could guess that he had it worse, because he cracked first, showing up at your doorstep with flowers and chocolate. (This time, the chocolate box said, 'Okay... my self-righteous self is saying that I am wrong and stupid. Please forgive me.')

You hug him and kiss him and all is well again.

* * *

**Dan.**

You know you love Blair. No, you're in love with her.

You tell her this and she asks you why.

You really feel like seventeen again, except this time you weren't packed with all the right answers.

"W-well... y-you're... uh... y-you." You stutter and she's visibly getting more and more irritated.

"Maybe you could talk to me when you'll say something." she turned to leave but you grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

"Look... I have no idea why I love you..." okay, not helping "But what I do know is that whenever your around my palms sweat and my heart beats faster." you pull her closer. "And I have no idea why... but when you hold my hand I feel like I've one the lottery and when you kiss me I feel like I'm ready to die. I miss you already two seconds after you walk out the door and I feel like a douche whenever you frown. When you look at me I feel like I want to kick myself for not even taking a second look at you in high school. Girly-evil and all, Blair Waldorf..." You turn to the streets, in risk of doing something stupid and embarrassing "I LOVE YOU!" You look at her again and you rest your forehead on hers "... and you drive me insane."

She looks at you long enough to make you want to scream and run away because this girl would kill you.

"Nice save." she smiles and goes in the door.

Yes... this girl drives you insane.

After a few moments of extremely I-don't-know-how-to-explain-how-you're-feeling silence, the door opens again.

"Oh. I love you too." she kisses you and you feel like you're ready to die.

The door closes and you started walking in a daze, a happy daze... something similar to getting high (no... I'm not gonna write that you're high with love). You don't care that you're leaving your car, you don't care that it's freezing outside, and you still didn't care when that taxi almost cut you down (you lived anyway).

All you can think about is,

"Blair Waldorf loves me."

* * *

**Blair.**

You're having dinner with former Lonely Boy, Dan Humphrey in this less-than-fancy resturant in Brooklyn. That wouldn't have sound appealing in any way you put it.

But you're in love with said Lonely Boy, the resturant makes the best spaghetti known to man and it seems Brooklyn is rubbing-off on you, because even if none of you live there, it seems the loft is always still available (that sounds better).

He holds your hand under the table and he gives you a book.

"It's getting published." he says.

"Wow! That's great!" you look at the title, _Undefined. _

He looks down at his food and scratches the back of his head (he's still doing that).

"Read the dedication."

You open the book and your hands skim over the words.

_To Blair,_

_Who I love._

_And I realized that this story is ours._

_Hopefully we can finally be defined._

_(Hopefully you say 'Yes')_

His hand grabs yours again and you feel a cold metal sliding on your ring finger. You look up at him.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, would you marry me?" he asks

"Yes."

* * *

**Dan.**

It's the day of your (second) wedding, you feel like you've been here before except that Nate's beside you and you're wearing a diiferent color tux.

The 'Wedding March' plays and and everybody gasps in her beauty when she enters. You feel like your repeating it all-over again but when you saw her looking at you like she's actually sure of what she's doing, you feel yourself relax.

The preist asks her the question and you know what you want her to say.

"I do."

When you hear those words escape her lips, you know that it felt like you died and went to heaven and your questioning the preist if he's really St. Peter.

You snap out of your daze when you realized it was your turn to say something. Everyone's looking at you and you feel (know) that Blair is one step short to start singing that Katy Perry song.

"I do."

You'll never regret those words (because Blair Humprey sounds better).

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading. Please review. And wait for **_**A Simple Story**_**. I'm not even sure if it's good. It's just something to give you while I think for **_**Secrets **_**and **_**It Was Never Really About The Time. **_**(lol... Shameless promotions.)**

**And I totally forgot to put in Cedric!**

**And I am also in search of beta's.**

**Fun Fact: June 26 (Harold's "death aniversary") is actually my sister's birthday, 06-26-96 (666) which is creepy because my brother's is 03-03-03 (333), while I'm just 04-04-98 (4 plus 4 equals 8?). My other sister's is 05-16-00 (560... Lol doesn't make sense.)**

**Fun Fact 2: We were eating noodles in the making of these author's notes.**

**Fun Fact 3: It's 1:00 am. Do you know where your brain is?**

**Fun Fact 4: None of you greeted me a happy birthday. But I'm still accepting.**

**Fun Fact 5: I originally thought that Jonah was Dan's second name, but Randolph was what Wikipedia said. And you know... Wikipedia is not fake and gay... maybe a little bit... misleading and bisexual?**

**Fun Fact 6: I am confused when somebody ends their sentence with "really... no sarcasm."**

**Fun Fact 7: Yes I watch RWJ's Equals Three.**

**Okay.. That was totally useless.**

**And so not offensive... Really, no sarcasm.**


End file.
